A technique whereby operation history information indicating a history of user operations on an electronic computer system, fault occurrence status information indicating a status of an occurrence of a fault, and environment information indicating an operating environment of an application are collected and the fault is analyzed based on standard environment information indicating an operating environment that ensures an operation of the application is known.